


Terror Party in the Zombie Apocalypse

by Seabreezekisses



Category: Red vs. Blue, rvb - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Zombie AU, child kimball and doyle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seabreezekisses/pseuds/Seabreezekisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caught in the middle of a zombie uprising and saddled with two kids and a creepy doctor, Felix and Locus must find a way to safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terror Party in the Zombie Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> I took this fic down a few months ago, and now I have decided to rewrite what I had, revise it, and change it a bit. Hopefully it comes out better than it used to be. Hopefully, It's better and makes more sense than I used to, and hopefully with my beta reader by my side I can make the first few chapters of this fic better than they were. I hope you all enjoy it too. Feedback is appreciated! Thank you for your time.

-_-_-_-_-

There was no signal out here. There hadn’t been a signal ANYWHERE for the past fifty miles. Felix groaned and leaned back, defeated, and gave the radio a look of disdain. No music, no reports on this while stupid zombie bull-crap, no NOTHING. Just static and darkness.

“This is just fucking perfect! Just. Fucking. Perfect.” Felix pulled his legs up and rested the bottom of his boots on the dash and leaned back, put his hands over his face and let out his 100th groan that hour. “Fucking incredible. Locus we’re lost and now what little assurance that we’re not the only two assholes roaming around on the planet is gone! Great idea dragging us out into the ass-crack of nowhere!”

Locus ignored his companion and focused on the road. He knew what he was doing, and he explained this to Felix many times over. The wheels of their Jeep Grand Cherokee ZJ bounced on the road and made the two shake slightly as they drove over the dirt terrain that made up this road to seemingly nowhere. Locus kept his eyes forward, squinting in the later afternoon sun as it set behind the forest and distant mountains before them.

If it wasn't for the eerie feel of the forest this would be a very relaxing, even romantic scene. While they had been on the run prior to the whole zombie outbreak, they'd have parked off to the side of the road and fucked like rabbits. That was a few months back, one jailbreak, and a lifetime ago. Then survival and food didn't matter as much; it was just rob, kill, run, hideout, fuck, run out of money and/or food, and repeat.

That was fucked over by some scientist fucked up, and now if you weren't hit by the initial spreading it was either fight or flight. Nobody was too sure how it spread initially, there were guesses, but that's all they were. Some say it spread through contaminated medicine or food, and some say by air and bodily fluids on planes and Greyhound buses. Maybe all of them were right.

The lab where the virus had originated had been near enough to sources of many foods, medication, and even travelers and tourists when the virus supposedly got loose. Felix didn't care. They were in the shit now, and what's done was done. However it was spread before it was only spread though bites or various means of contact with the infected. Usually scratches or spit, in the case of spitters. Felix hated those motherfuckers and fortunately for him they were few and far between.

Felix let out another bored and irritated sigh and leaned on the window. He tapped it, then tapped it again. Locus hated the tapping, many times before he'd thought about throwing Felix out of the car for it. It was really getting on his nerves, on top of Felix's constant childish complaining.

“So where are we going anyway? Law enforcement barely exists now, or are busy trying to keep people alive and unbitten. IF there is anyone else alive. We need to find a TOWN locus not look for a potential hideout, if that's what your bright fucking idea is.”

“I never said we were coming out here to hide out.” The vehicle slowed and locus made a turn onto a path that didn’t look like it got much use, save for perhaps recently, since the path's over growth had been trimmed. Locus took note of that, though it didn't surprise him in the least. He knew this place, it gave him fond memories of a time long since passed. As a child, he used to ride a bus down this path in the summer.

“We’re raiding an old summer camp. It's been in use for as long as I can remember. It was most likely in use before the outbreak, either the camp is in disarray now, or the children and camp counselors had the fortune to be blissfully unaware of anything outside of the remote enclosure that makes the camp up. I guess we'll find out. “

“Sounds sentimental, never took you for the summer camp type.” Felix looked at the knife in his boot and drew it, staring at the blade. The knife was his baby, he took better care of her than he did himself. Locus was just full of surprises wasn't he? He laughed at the idea of this hardened scarred Iraq war veteran as a child, swimming in a lake with a bunch of other children. 

“Used to be.” was all he said. Felix knew better than to press so he started to sharpen his knife for the seventh time that day. His baby was sharper than a razor by now, and while Felix was already beyond satisfied with how sharp it was, he had nothing better to do.

They were getting close, the sun was starting to sink low in the sky and the path they’d turned on to had started to get wider again. Signs and milestones started to pop out of the foliage, and the view of a large lake, glistening in the sunset downhill from them slowly cave into view.

Maybe later they could share stories; Felix could ask about summer camp, Locus could put up with him telling him all about every foster home he’s had. It’d be great, good times, fit for a laugh between two formerly wanted criminals now trying to live without becoming and zombies happy meal.

-__-__-__-__-

Headlights. Kimball could see a set of headlights flashing between the trees off in the distance. Someone was coming, but even with her binoculars set and focused on the vehicle, she couldn't tell who, or what, was making its way towards them in the dim light of dusk. An odd sense of hope and fear set over her. Maybe it was salvation, a way out of the situation she was in, or trouble.

She had herself a nice roost upon the old belfry of the main office building and staff barracks of Camp Chorus. She'd managed to fortify the building with the help of her friend Donald. The two of them were the last survivors. Someone had made their way to camp with a bite, and soon it spread, to the medical staff who tried to treat the stranger, then to staff and then to the campers.

Kimball had kept them alive. She was smart for a small child, and had seen enough of these movies with her mom and dad. She never thought that information would really save her life in a zombie scenario, so her curious little mind looked up stuff all the time for it. Her parents called it morbid, she called it foresight.

Well she would if she knew what foresight was to a better degree than cartoon fortune tellers and some Pokémon move she never used. Her weird obsession with them saved at least two of them. She wished more had survived but it couldn't be helped.

She taught Donald Doyle, she called him Doyle since Donald sounded nerdy, and to beat things up with blunt objects. He was timid and sort of a coward but that's saved him. Kimball couldn't leave him behind to the now undead remains of their fellow camp goers and caretakers. Now the two of them were armed with what they could get and ready for anything.

Almost anything. She wasn't sure if she was ready for two adults who might hurt them to get to the food they'd stockpiled at risk of their lives. They'd ventured out during the day, granted, when zombies seemed less active and prone to hide in the thick forest, but still. All the camp's food was theirs now. Theirs unless these two decided two kids weren't worth it and killed them.

An idea struck her clever little head.

“Dad used to let me drive...I can drive.” She muttered to herself, watching the headlights draw closer and closer, “I bet if we got the car we could find safety. “

If she could get the drop on these two threads then maybe they could take the car and get out. There was only one issue with her plan.

The sun was down. The zombies were active. She could hear Doyle’s breathing below. She looked down the trapdoor that led from the belfry to the main area. “Doyle, what is it?”

“Uhh...Nessa...” He started, his thick accent wavering with fear. “You see something don't you?”

Vanessa loved that cute little nickname. It was endearing and it meant a lot to her to hear his voice say 'Nessa' or 'Nessie' in her parents stead. She wasn't sure if they were alive any more. She nodded and motioned for him to come up. Doyle climbed the ladder up and she handed him the binoculars. He took a peek at the approaching headlights, the vehicle was closer now.

“Help?” He asked hopefully. He just wanted to go home, if there was a home to go to. He'd found a radio a while back and listened to reports from one of the news stations. It'd spread to Europe, meaning his parents in London might not have made it. He shivered, hoping that wasn't the case.

“What do we do?” he asked, she seemed to study the approaching lights to him, they were close enough now to see without the binoculars, which were resting around her neck now. Kimball got up and started down the ladder.

“Grab your weapon, we're going to check it out.” She said, Doyle swallowed as he followed her down.

“I don't mean to argue,” he whispered, “But there's zombies, and what if they mean to hurt us?”

“Stay quiet, follow my lead, and if they want to hurt us,” She stopped for a moment to look up at him with a serious glint in her tiny eyes, “We hurt them first.”

-__-__-__-__-

“Zombie Apocalypses are such an amazing bonding experience.” Felix’s mind was just dripping with sarcasm, and the need to openly vent it all out. Locus pulled the car over near building that looked an awful lot like a large log cabin, though it was modernized and reinforced with other materials and seemed to have been put to recent use.

The camp had been open during the outbreak then. Locus made sure to grab his shotgun out of the back seat.

“Arm yourself,” he warned Felix, “With more than that Knife. The area doesn't look abandoned, so there might be a few still around. If it's not zombies, we might have to off a few straggling campers.” 

The two scrambled out of the jeep with their arms at the ready. The sun had dropped over the horizon now and it was getting darker fast. That meant anything undead and hungry would start getting more active soon.

While the campsite as a whole did show signs of recent use, there were definite signs of someone lurking around: tiny foot prints, and a few dead bodies, mostly of formerly infected kids or staff. From what Locus could tell, some of them had offed each other off at the first sign of infection. He wondered just what happened here.

Long ago, this place had been fun, peaceful, he'd gotten in so much trouble here. He had friends, and even a crush or two. That was before he grew up, before he lost control of his life. 

‘Whoever was here, whoever survived…’ Felix thought. ‘They’re gone now. Or are they? This shit-hole looks like there's been some recent romping. I bet we're in for some trouble. Fucking hell, Locus. ’

Felix became eerily aware of eyes from somewhere staring at him. It gave him the creeps. Who the hell decided that a maybe-not abandoned campsite in the middle of a forest was a good place to raid shit from? Oh right, his dumb-ass partner.

Goddammit, they weren’t as alone here as initially thought. Someone was here, and Felix was willing to bet his ass (because betting the money he had was far out of the question) it was a biter wanting a meal. A meal that two armed former convicts refused to be. He made sure his magnum was ready to shoot at a moment's notice.

The camp was dark, save for lights that seemed to illuminate on their own when the sun vanished, mostly likely due to solar power. Locus had broken into and taken to raiding the main office building. It seemed someone else had gotten into everything before they had arrived, probably a straggler or someone who had the smart idea of getting the hell out of there before they became snack food.

There had a set of old keys that used to be so far out of his reach he never dreamed of getting a hold of them, not until he'd come up with the brilliant idea to stand on a chair and grab them. That night, he raided the mess hall with this buddies. As soon as the deed had been done he put the keys back and none of them were caught.

Now he needed them for another reasons. There were rooms he couldn’t access without them, which hopefully contained supplies they could use. He remembered that one of them had guns. Whenever coyotes or other animals strayed too close they were shot at, and scared off. The councilors had made sure they never actually hit an animal. It was mostly for fear, and animals usually wind up staying out of sight and far from the campgrounds.

He grabbed the keys off of the hook and pocketed them for now, then Locus gave a look around for anything else they might need.

A few things had been touched and moved around recently, namely anything in the reaching range of a child. Locus couldn’t pinpoint how recent it had been though. A day? A week, two? A month? There was a chance it was as recent as yesterday. There could still be a child around if they weren't dead or dying.

His mind began to feel paranoid. What if it wasn’t a child? What if it was and they were infected, already turned, or worse. He was suddenly aware of the feeling he wasn’t alone. Fixing himself and making sure his shotgun was in plain view, he started to head for some ‘authorized personnel’ areas. He passed by the sports supplies closet and stopped to stare. The door had been broken into by someone. There seemed to be two bats missing from the stand in the way back too, and nearly all of the spare nails and a hammer was gone too from the repair supplies closet.

Nearly every room had been broken into using an ax that was now leaning in a corner at the end of the hall. That meant if someone was here, and not infected, they were armed. He could handle it though, what was a bat compared to a gun?

He couldn’t grasp why he felt his sense of unease all of a sudden, it was illogical and childish and he knew better. If there was a threat nearby he’d eliminate it. That’s how he’s always worked. He was efficient, cold and hardened. This shouldn't be an issue for him.

Then why was he still so uneasy? Where was Felix?

Felix had decided this wasn't funny anymore. It was dark, save for the few lights from the camp, and something was moving around and he couldn’t fucking SEE it! This wasn’t like in the city where he had street lights or something that made a better and more frequent source of light and the moon was no help! As far as he was concerned, the moon was a useless sack of shit and could go fuck itself! He turned around on his heel, aiming his magnum every which way and biting his lip as he scanned the area best he can.

Fucking night time. Why couldn’t they just sleep in the car for the night and then patrol and ransack the place in the morning? Locus and his bright fucking ideas.

A twig snapped somewhere and instinctively, Felix aimed his gun towards the noise. Nothing but darkness and trees stared back and he put his gun down, sighing with relief. This was so goddamn ridiculous. He had to head back towards the main camping area, he'd gone too far out already. Felix moved backwards towards the camp before breaking into a sprint for the car.

Fuck Locus, he can raid the place on his own. He can’t see worth shit and the woods gave him the creeps. He was going to sleep in the car like a fucking sane person, lock the doors, if Locus wanted in he could bust the window in.

He didn’t see the tree root. In fact, some idiot would say it jumped out at him! Felix fell to the ground and dropped his gun, which slide away, just out of arm's reach. He felt his face meet the dirt with a loud thunk, and he was sure he felt something wet running down his nose and over his lip. Ignoring the pain, and possible blood, he searched for this gun frantically.

He didn’t want to be here without it. He had his wonderful knife but that magnum was just as much his child, and more useful in this sort of situation. His hand reached forward and he felt something cold and dry and somehow wet all at once and he looked up.

Standing over him was a boy with sunken eyes and an unhinged jaw. He smelled of mort flesh and decay and looked like he'd crawled straight out of one of the earlier Resident Evil games. His cloths were a mix of tattered and faded aqua and tan, and he there were obvious lacerations from where he supposed someone attempted to kill him before.

God dammit, he was so fucking close to it and it was slowly reaching for him, intent on crouching just for a taste of what Felix knew was high quality meat. He scrambled to get up, his eyes going from the zombie to try to hastily find his gun!

-__-__-__-__-

Locus heard a scream from inside the Camp Counselor's room. It was high pitched and held a lot of volume, and male. He didn’t need his keys to get in, the door was hanging open, which was good because he'd been running for it.

He stepped through the door, and halted to survey the area. On the floor was a crying child was a small, lanky, blonde child with blue eyes and more freckles than he could have cared to count. The boy was cowering on the floor, his bat held out in front of him defensively, and he was shaking, tears streamed down his face and soft whimpers came from his mouth.

The cause of his fear was the large adult male zombie that was almost on him, and without any hesitation Locus held his shotgun up, resting the gun’s stock on his shoulder, he aimed, and pulled the trigger.

The loud crack of gunfire that echoed in the distance startled Felix and caught the attention of his rotting attacker. Glad to see the little shit distracted, Felix grabbed his Knife and stabbed his foot! He made a squealing noise and Felix quickly pulled the knife out and go to his feet!

He found his magnum too, unfortunately it was right behind the now enraged zombie and out of his reach.

Fine with him, he held his knife up, he liked it this way. A kill was a kill and besides, his baby was sharp as fuck and ready to cut a bitch. With a flick of his wrist he threw his trusty knife and it landed, lodging itself in the child’s rotting throat.

Swiftly, Felix grabbed the hilt and kicked him, pushing him down. Felix grabbed his magnum and unloaded a few rounds into him. He stopped moving after that. Felix smiled, and, satisfied with his work, wiped his blade in the grass and slid it back into the hilt on his boot.

Just another kill, another point of bad ass to put on his chart later. Yes Felix was in the ZONE that night, according to himself. He was so far in the zone he never took the time to register the thing that wasn’t in his zone as it came up behind him, a disgusting hand with overgrown nails and open cuts grabbing him by the shoulder.

Felix felt a jolt rush though his body at the touch and turned in time to see a large bat with nails driven through it start to tear away at the walking corpse. He'd almost been a meal, and he felt his heart rate increase. His shock became amusement and bewilderment as he watched the scene before him play out in full detail.

A small tan skinned girl, no more than seven or eight, stood over the zombie. She screamed at the top of her lungs, and repeatedly brought her bat down over and over again, the nails tore into the skin, ripping it to shreds. Gore stained her blue and tan outfit.

Soon she stopped and looked at Felix, her face still full of drive and adrenaline. She inhaled and exhaled heavily, her skin was covered in blood and sweat and as soon as she’d arrived she dashed back towards the camping area, her bat still in hand.

Felix gave chase, but damn, the child was fast! On top of that she had been given a good head start and she reached camp and was gone just as soon as Felix had been able to catch up. Damn, he’d liked the little brat too, it took a lot of balls for a seven-to-eight year old to go up against a zombie and beat the ever loving shit out of it like that.

Felix decided that the best course of action was to find Locus, then find the girl.

-__-__-__-__-

Locus had calmed the boy down, and found him something to hold close. He was so young, only seven or so, his white and gold shirt was stained with blood and the “Camp Chorus’ logo was nigh unreadable now.

He’d learned his name was Donald Doyle, Donnie for short, and he was here with another. He was from England and now he was alone and scared and his friend was gone.

Locus also could tell, just by how the child acted, that he was terrified of Locus. He was most likely terrified of everything. Doyle was the personification of timid and scared. How he’d lasted so long was a mystery to Locus.

Loud footsteps made Doyle squeak with fright and Locus held his gun up. In place of what Locus was sure was a runner though was a girl no older than Doyle! She was filthy and covered in gore, more than Doyle though there was still plenty of dirt and dried blood were all over his clothes.

Doyle got up and rushed to her, instantly cowering behind her as another came into the room. Felix looked at Locus and the kids.

“There you are!” He exclaimed and looked at both Locus and the female child as if he was talking to both of them at once. “Locus we need to get the fuck out of here, there are two dead biters out there and one in...here.”

Felix noticed Doyle and the dead zombie for the first time. Doyle was clinging to mystery girl desperately and she stood and stared up at them curiously. Her bat was still in hand, dripping zombie insides and blood on the floorboards.

“Okay, but this little girl beat the shit out of a zombie! Look we need to get out of here Locus. There’s probably more.”

“She did huh?” He looked at her. She had this rough ballsy disposition Locus admired, plus the amount of zombie filth covering her spoke for itself. The other, Donnie, still came off as timid and afraid, but he'd fought a few of these things too? He was covered in gore and alive, meaning he had the same potential as a zombie killer right? It took a lot to take a life even if the life wasn't living any more.

They could be trained. Locus and Felix could teach them how to fight and kill these things more effectively. Granted, it was two more mouths to feed and a lot of work, it’d slow down their progress, but yes, they could learn. On top of that, they were small, and that could come in handy.

“Girl,” He spoke, “What’s your name.”

“Kimball.” She said, speaking for the first time, “Vanessa Kimball. Mommy left me here for the summer but then the zombies came out and started to kill everyone.” She seemed so brave but he could hear the fear in her voice.

“Felix, get them washed up, grab blankets and supplies, and we’ll go. “

“Thank fucking GOD.” Felix sighed with relief. “So we’re taking the kids?”

“We’re going to train them. They’ll come in handy.”

“Okay,” Felix said and then looked at Kimball, “I get to train the girl. She’s got pep and I like that. Plus come on: she's like me, a badass. Shoulda seen her Locus, I got a rush just watching her!”

Locus sighed. He would take Doyle then. The child made him think of himself at that age anyhow. It was strange but he was glad he was saddled with the weenie instead of the girl. Then again she was going to be easier to train. She took to leadership well, it seemed.

She was probably the reason Doyle was alive.

“Fine, it doesn't matter, just do what I asked.” 

Felix grabbed both of the kids by their shoulders and smiled a fake ass sweet smile at them. “Come on kiddies, new clothes, shower, then grab shit and we’re getting the fuck out of this hellhole.” 

He dragged them away and Locus sighed. This was going to be a long long trip. Before Felix led them off, Doyle turned his head around to stare at Locus.

“Thank you for saving me,” He whispered timidly. Felix sighed and yanked him along. Doyle stumbled before following Kimball closely.

Locus finished his raid on the office building and the main cabins. The moon was high in the sky now and provided a bit of light to pack by. He used an old lantern for extra light, the moon sucked as any type of light source. In the distance he could see lights from a city shining. He made a mental map of what direction it was in. A town might provide refuge for a little while.

They would head there first, resupply if they could, then made the long harrowing trip to Alaska. The last thing he grabbed before they were done packing and on their way was what few first aid supplies he could find. Most of them were untouched which suited him just fine. Some had pain medication in it, which was good. He had three kids in the car now instead of one and Locus knew he’d need them.

-_-_-_-_-


End file.
